What Have I Done
by Renee Quin
Summary: Mature Content. Be Warned *I don't own the characters or the basis of the story, just the creativity.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Jade POV:**_

The first day of senior year. I should be excited. But it just reminds me that I'm not done with high school yet.

"Hi Jade!" Cat is always so bubbly. It's extremely cute. She's one of the few people I can't hate.

"Hey kitty." We embrace and we talk about what we've done over the summer. "How was Washington?"

"It was borrring! You didn't go with me!"

"I know. I'm sorry about that. My mom needed me to help her with her catering business."

Cat, the rest of our friends, and I are in our acting class. Before it starts, I notice Cat is talking to a girl I've never seen before. This aggravates me but I'm not sure why. The bell rings and Cat takes her rightful seat next to me. I whisper "Who the hell were you talking to?"

"Why are you so mean Jade?"

"Excuse me Cat and Jade. I believe it is my turn to have the stage." Mr. Sikowitz interrupts her.

"Sorry Mr. S." She apologizes quietly.

We head to our usual table and the new girl is sitting in my seat next to Beck. Ugh. Beck, my ex.

"Hey new bitch, man whore. Move over"

"Baby, don't be mean." Cat whispers.

"Don't call me that here." I whisper back.

"Jade. I'm not a whore. You left me for Cat." Beck turns facing me. Shit. He got me there. But I didn't cheat or anything. He's too much of a chick magnet. Plus I realized I was gay the night Cat and I drank too much and we spilled our hearts out to each other.

"Wait, am I the 'bitch' then?" The new girl finally got it.

"Jade, this is Tori. She's new here. I asked her to sit with us during lunch." I glare at Tori and Beck and they scoot to their left.

"So, Cat, is it?" She nods, "What is this school like?" Cat explains the happenings of Hollywood arts to Tori for the rest of lunch. I draw little designs on Cat's thigh wishing we could have free time instead.

After school Cat, Tori, and Andre walk up to me at my locker. "Hey girl."

"Hey Andre. How was your summer?"

"Well, I visited my-"

"Andre, I don't really care."

"Oh, yea. I knew that." Tori giggles at him and I glare at her. She steps back. Bitch knows her place.

Wait. What the fuck. Did she just get closer to Cat? "Cat. Are you still coming over today?" I ask. Still staring down Tori.

"Of course honey-bun!" She skips towards me and we head to my car.

"He mom. I'm here. Cat is too." Her and Cat love each other. They talk while I get a glass of water for Cat. Some times, she gets too excited and gets dehydrated.

"Aw. You got your little girlfriend a glass of water." My mom pinches my cheek. I hate it when she does that.

"Cut it out mom." I hiss.

"Aw. You're so cute honey." She's the only person in the world that doesn't get offend by my attitude.

Cat is playing with my hair while I'm lying on my bed. "So what do you think about the new girl: Tori?" What the shit. Why is she asking me this.

"I don't give a shit Cat."

She props herself on her elbow. "But Jade, why would you give human waste to some one?"

"Cat. It means I don't want to talk about the priss." She looks at me. Opens her mouth, as if to say something, and promptly closes it.

To fill the awkward silence. I decide to start to kiss Cat's soft neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cat moans slightly. "Jade-" I don't want to hear her talk right now. So I bite on her neck. Almost a little too much and I pierce her skin.

"Shit, Cat, I'm sorry."

"Jade, it's fine."

_**Cat POV:**_

Jade only bites my neck when she wants me, but when it's too hard, she gets mad. It hurts my feelings when this happens. I never tell her this though.

"Cat, I really am sorry. I just don't want to talk about Tori."

"It's okay Jade."

I kiss her again and I hear her moan slightly.

_**Jade POV:**_

God Cat is so sexy. I haven't seen her in so long. I can't keep my hands off of her. Sliding my hand under her bra, I nibble on her lower lip. A moan slips her lips and out makes me smile. She's definitely ready.

We pull each others shirts off and I unhook her bra while I slowly make my way to her hip line. I undo her skirt and pull her panties off with my teeth. Her pussy is extremely wet so I slowly slide my index into her.

"Ah-" When Cat gasps, I lose control. I pump my finger in and out of her while I lick her clit. I feel her back arch and her entire body shudder in pleasure.

Every now and then she moans and I add another finger. A few seconds go by and I take my fingers out of her, lick them clean, and being to enter her with my tongue. She gasps louder, saying my name, telling me it feels amazing. I slide my tongue in and out, occasionally licking her clit.

Suddenly her back arches dramatically, and with a pleasurable scream, she cums. I lick her clean.

She pulls me up and kisses me. She whispers "I love you" into my ear.


End file.
